vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinki (Naruto)
Summary Shinki (シンキ, Shinki) is a shinobi of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan and Gaara's adopted son. He's one of the strongest genin in Boruto's generation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Shinki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Summoning (Able to summon puppets), Extrasensory Perception with Third Eye, Body Puppetry (Able to control puppets using iron sand), Sealing, Surface Scaling, Stealth Mastery, Magnetism Manipulation, Duplication (Can create clones out of sand), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra), likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Stronger than Boruto and Sarada) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Capable of fighting against and overwhelming Sarada and Boruto) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block level, likely higher with Iron Sand Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with his sand. Standard Equipment: Sand Gourd Intelligence: Fairly creative in the application of his sand powers; general knowledge of ninja techniques. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Jiton (Magnet Release): Magnet Release is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, suggested to be a combination of wind and earth. Magnet Release users generate a magnetic force which they apply to other substances for various purposes. Shinki is able to control and change the shape of the iron sand through an electromagnetic field. *'Satetsu (Iron Sand):' Iron Sand is the most feared weapon in the history of Sunagakure, which was developed by the Third Kazekage. When used in sufficient quantities, this iron sand can be equipped in various ways in order to create useful techniques ranging from large structures to bullet-like particles and multiple striking branches. The iron sand can also clot up the joints of puppets, making them unusable in battle as long as the user's magnetic field is in effect, even bypassing a Chakra Shield. **'Black Iron Fist:' Shinki creates two massive hands out of Iron Sand that he can manipulate using electromagnetic fields. He can have the hands clamp around himself to protect against attacks, as well as can be used to attack a target from a distance. **'Black Secret Technique: Black Iron:' Shinki encases his target with Iron Sand, then proceeds to summon his puppet that bites down on the target, which results in a fūinjutsu formula that temporarily seals said target's movement as Shinki completely buries them in a casket of Iron Sand. **'Desert Suspension:' Shinki uses iron sand to create a platform capable of supporting his weight, which he keeps suspended in the air with his chakra. One of the simpler purposes for this technique is as a defence, lifting Shinki out of reach of attacks. This technique can also be used for transportation, enabling Gaara to travel around quickly. Platforms can be made larger to support allies alongside him, or Shinki can give allies their own platforms. **'Desert Wave:' The user shapes their sand into a wall to protect against attacks or to block an enemy's path. While initially appearing more curved, Gaara's usage eventually was shaped to appear more structured like a stonewall. Shinki's utilises Iron Sand to perform this technique, which has proven to be capable of withstanding the Sickle Weasel Technique. **'Desert: Hand:' The caster uses their sand to create gigantic hands or claws, which can be used for multiple purposes including crushing, capturing or restraining enemies and other targets. Shinki’s usage of this technique incorporates Iron Sand, which he uses to surround his hand to strengthen his punches, or attach to more Iron Sand to act as arms, that can deliver a barrage of punches. **'Iron Sand Clone:' The user creates a clone out of Iron Sand that can be used for diversionary tactics. **'Iron Sand Marking:' The user tags their opponent with a special marking, ensuring that all Iron Sand-based attacks are magnetically drawn to their target. **'Iron Sand Wall:' Shinki uses his Iron Sand to create a cloak around himself as a means of protection from incoming attacks. **'Iron Sand Wave:' Shinki launches a wave of Iron Sand to descend upon his target. It is similar to Gaara's Quicksand Waterfall Flow, but on a much smaller scale. He can also use this technique to bind a target and crush them. **'Iron Sand Weaponry:' Using Iron Sand, the user can create weapons charged with magnetism, such as spikes, spears, and swords, that can be used offensively against the opponent. In addition, the user can place special markings on their opponents to ensure that the weapons hit their target. **'Iron Sand: Black Iron Wings:' The user creates wings out of Iron Sand that can be used for flight. Using these wings, the user can also generate feathers in the form of homing missiles, as well as can combine the wings to form a giant spear. **'Sand Binding Coffin:' Using the sand he keeps stored in his Sand Gourd, Gaara immobilises his targets and captures them. Because the sand is naturally malleable, most of the target's usual methods for defence or escape become ineffective once they've been encased by it. They can only wait until Gaara releases or kills them. Shinki performs this technique using Iron Sand. **'Sand Restraining Technique:' The user immobilises and restrain the target's movements with sand. It's almost impossible for the target to escape from the technique unless apparently the user exhausts their chakra. **'Sand Waterfall Funeral:' After encasing a target with sand, such as by using the Sand Binding Coffin, Gaara clenches his fist to cause the sand to contract. The sand presses in on the target from all directions until they're pulverised, killing them. Although some of the target's remains burst through the sand, scattering around the area similar to rain, most of their blood is absorbed by the sand itself. Gaara can moderate the amount of pressure used in the sand's contraction, either making death quick and painless or dragging it out to prolong their suffering. He can also stop short of killing his targets, only compressing the sand enough to break their bones. Shinki performs this technique using Iron Sand. **'Successive Shots Iron Sand Drizzle:' Shinki uses his Iron Sand to shoot a multitude of skewer-like projectiles in rapid succession. Being that it is a widespread attack, it is especially effective against multiple opponents. **'Third Eye:' Shinki creates an eye out of sand that hovers in the air wherever it's created. Shinki connects the eye with his optic nerve using chakra, allowing him to see whatever is in the Third Eye's field of vision. The eye gives Shinki a useful method of performing surveillance without being noticed. Shinki has displayed the ability of creating multiple Third Eyes with his Iron Sand, without the need of closing one of his, though it quickly drains his chakra. Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique): The Puppet Technique is the core skill of a puppeteer's fighting style, whereby they control a puppet. Shinki can control puppets with his iron sand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Sand Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Implosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Acrobats Category:Surface Scalers Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Paralysis Users